<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Pale Mirror by bobafutch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137037">In the Pale Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobafutch/pseuds/bobafutch'>bobafutch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobafutch/pseuds/bobafutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal couldn’t figure out what drove him to touch Walon’s mouth in response. It was a severe, harshly sculpted slash of a mouth set in an uncommonly fine boned face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kal Skirata/Walon Vau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Pale Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter from a longer fic I've been trying to write for a long time. Porn with a (hint of) plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All conversations marked &lt;&lt; [ ] &gt;&gt;  in Mando’a</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;Nyreen is a good woman.&gt;&gt; Kal didn’t jump but it’s a near thing, years of instinct and reflex suppressing his reaction. Walon was sitting in the shadows of the central room, by the hearth. A small, banked fire quietly glowed to itself there, casting warm light into the large room. A small cup of the strong black caf Walon brewed sat by his side, as did a smaller glass of tihaar. That was surprising. Walon was not a man prone to drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;Yes. She’s helped us far more than she should have, well past her interests.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walon’s face was too far back in the shadows to see his features, the high bridge of  his nose, and the outline of his right side limned by the flickering light. His glassy sclera barely caught pinpricks of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;You could do worse.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;How do you mean?&gt;&gt; Kal asks, stepping towards Walon, sitting on the stool near his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;Don’t be coy. Have you two…?&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;I don’t see how that’s any of your business,&gt;&gt; Kal replied frostily, but he realized too late it was the wrong response, and he added hastily, &lt;&lt;I respect her convictions, her skill as a smuggler, and pilot. I don’t admire her like that.&gt;&gt; Walon leaned forwards, setting his caf to the side, bracing his elbows on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;Are you certain? Your sons seem quite convinced you two belong together.&gt;&gt; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal restrained himself from rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;I wouldn’t marry another </span>
  <em>
    <span>aruetti</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a mistake the first time. Look, she helped our boys because she thinks what the Republic did to them was wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. You think I want to tell another woman who doesn’t understand us that I want to take her children to war? To hunt? To kill and die? And don’t worry about my sons and their schemes. They’re going to have to learn they can’t get everything they want. I can’t give them a mother.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Walon picked up his </span>
  <em>
    <span>tihaar </span>
  </em>
  <span>and finished the glass in one mouthful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;If they’re spoiled it’s your own fault, you know.&gt;&gt; He stands. &lt;&lt;You always were too soft on them, and now look what you’ve got. Grown men crying mama.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal watched him collect his half full cup and his empty glass with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;And what about you?&gt;&gt; he asked as Walon stood and made to walk into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p><span>&lt;&lt;What about me?&gt;&gt;</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>&lt;&lt;Are you so convinced I’m missing a woman because you’re missing one that badly?&gt;&gt;</span></p><p>
  <span>Walon wheezed out a harsh laugh and tossed over his shoulder, &lt;&lt;It’s not want of a woman that ails me now, no,&gt;&gt; as he walked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal heard him rinse his cups and wondered if he shouldn’t acquire a droid that would help keep up the house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mando’ade</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t employ servants, but it was not fair to leave all the work to his son’s foreign wives who refused to fight, and it was unfair to ask his sons and daughters who worked all day, in the fields or in the field, to come home and clean up after old men. He’d ask Besany and Laseema what they think in the morning. Or even Parja. Maybe she had a junked up protocol droid she could fix and update the programming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that would do nicely. Framing it as a way to help her sisters and Fi would be the way to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal lost himself in thought, sitting and staring at the fire, watching the slow, banked flames caress the log. He almost didn’t feel it when Walon came up behind him and set his hand on Kal’s shoulder. Kal didn’t startle, but turned to look at Walon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;It’s not a woman I’ve ever needed, Kal.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>refined breeding</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Walon’s symmetrical features. Kal had none of that. He tried to see something of his own, harsh features; his pale eyes, broader bone structure, and strong jaw, in Walon’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared broken noses. Walon had a bump in his nose where someone had straightened the break for him. It made him more attractive, marring the evenness of his features. His brows had a more defined arch, jawline as prominent, though sharper, and always clean-shaven. It was the slightly feminine narrowness and shapeliness of his brows that truly set off his thin nose and lips, almost-delicate jaw and chin, Walon’s deep eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were black enough for a man to drown in—yes—it was his sloe-eyes and expressive brows that made him handsome. His eyelashes were even still sooty, not dull with age. Kal wondered if he got those features from his besainted mother, because he couldn’t square it with the shadowy image of Vau’s violent father. He could, however, imagine a beautiful woman, chosen for her genteel beauty and immaculate pedigree, descending into religiously-tinged madness in a great house, dying slowly. The last trace of her left, her beauty in her only, violent, prodigal son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal couldn’t figure out what drove him to touch Walon’s mouth in response. It was a severe, harshly sculpted slash of a mouth set in an uncommonly fine boned face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walon didn’t start or react to the touch at first. He kept his gaze firmly on Kal’s eyes and reached up to softly stroke his rough fingers down Kal’s hand, from where it touched his lips, to Kal’s wrist. He opened his mouth to speak and Kal let a little pressure go down his arm. His finger-tips slid into Walon’s mouth, skimming his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;Enjoying yourself?&gt;&gt; Walon asked, an amused shade in his voice. Kal’s brows furrowed, and he began to inhale to speak but Walon spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;I’m not rejecting you.&gt;&gt; His voice was almost a murmur, and he was barely moving his head as he spoke to avoid disturbing Kal’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;Would I be a coward if I said it was a relief you said it aloud?&gt;&gt; Kal asked him, taking his other hand, cupping Walon’s sharp cheekbone with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;No,&gt;&gt; said Walon, &lt;&lt;Just cautious.&gt;&gt; He tilted his head back and from side to side, running his lips along Kal’s fingertips for him. They weren’t particularly dry or chapped. Kal's hand followed Walon's cheek as he slowly turned his face to let Kal explore him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;I didn’t know,&gt;&gt; he said lowly, &lt;&lt;That you could be such a cautious man.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal smiled with a false innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;I’m always careful, Walon.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walon let the tip of his tongue slide forward enough to wet Kal's fingertips. His eyes were deep, darkly shining with their own slick film of liquid, thick as spit, and hooded. The tip of his tongue gently probed where Kal’s fingers met, not quite obscene yet, but stepping over the line of innuendo to invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal leaned in, and kissed Walon just as his fingers whispered down to grab his chin, tilting Walon's face down to a height where their mouths could meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faintly hysterical line of thinking came to Kal as he wondered when and how Vau chose to do this, with his apparent frigidity. Kal never heard of him sleeping with any other </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuy'val dar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then again, when Kal met Walon, his hair was still completely dark, a cool blue-black, his face still absent of the slight gauntness that was coming for Walon as he aged; yes, imagining him at 30, at 24, at 18, in his prime as a warrior, with a solidity Kal had never had, sleekly muscled even when he went hungry, blade in hand, menacing in his black </span>
  <em>
    <span>beskar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anyone who caught a glimpse under Walon's </span>
  <em>
    <span>buy'ce</span>
  </em>
  <span> would certainly be curious as to what lay under his plates—even now, as he hit his late fifties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal certainly had been. Not in the beginning of their relationship, before Kamino. Perhaps a little on the first job they did together, but who wouldn't? The aura of violence and mystery Walon's black armor lent him certainly had a sexual element to it, especially with the regal sprawls he tended to take rather than sit normally; legs spread, codplate bold as polished </span>
  <em>
    <span>beskar</span>
  </em>
  <span> between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walon's hot tongue-tip jostled Kal out of his blistering thoughts, tracing the horizon of Kal's lips. It felt good, and it felt even better slipping into his mouth when Kal parted his lips slightly. Walon licked Kal’s teeth and gums like he was trying to taste every part of Kal's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal leaned further into Walon’s kiss, pulled his head down with his own two hands. It was better than kissing Illipi had ever been. They kissed aggressively, warriors bent on winning a nonexistent battle. When all you had was a blaster, everything looked like a target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walon pulled back from Kal and began to sink, putting his hands on Kal’s thighs. When they settled, Walon kneeling between his legs, Walon began to brush his mouth against Kal’s cheekbones and jaw where he sat on his stool. Walon gently mouthed at the corner of the jaw before he began to kiss Kal’s lower, unfastening Kal’s flightsuit at his neck to bare the slope of Kal’s trapezius, hand squeezing his deltoid hard; the only signal of Walon’s arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walon’s face was as blank as ever, but seemed softer, more relaxed than usual. The blankness that came from tension and practice had been smoothed away by relaxation. Kal hissed when Walon suddenly bit him, well under where his clothes would cover it. He gasped aloud when Walon latched on more firmly and bit harder, just avoiding breaking skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled his teeth out of Kal’s skin, he said &lt;&lt;I want to suck your </span>
  <em>
    <span>kad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,&gt;&gt; lowly into Kal’s ear. Kal groaned louder than he’d heard dying men give their last rattle, and nodded, turning Walon’s face in his hands so that they could kiss again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal had never enjoyed kissing Ilippi all too much. They had enough sex for three children, but her mouth had never particularly preoccupied Kal’s attention. Walon’s lips weren’t full or sensual, but the sharply defined peaks and narrowness of his mouth somehow made a pleasing triangle of the features. Walon’s hot mouth licking Kal’s collarbones brought him back to attention, the descent of his tongue and fingers to Kal’s hairy nipples and chest sending shocks of warmth and arousal straight to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal struggled out of the sleeves of suit as Walon descended further, mouthing now at Kal’s hipbones as his hands helped tug Kal’s suit around his waist, Kal frantically dragging it down past his ass to sandwich, somewhat uncomfortably, between the bottoms of his thighs and the stool as Walon finally, finally, drew Kal’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>kad</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of his bottoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a wonderful thing to see, Walon between his knees, slowly stroking Kal’s cock until he was hard enough to firmly grip. Then he bent his head and wetly ran his lips against the head of Kal’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>kad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He began to tease Kal and seemed to do so endlessly, running his lips up and down Kal, licking him from root to tip and sucking there, but never putting his mouth around Kal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Walon finally did, enveloping Kal with the burning smoothness of his mouth, Kal closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, willing himself controlled, but to what end? He allowed a quiet groan to fall from his lips, mindful that they were not alone in the house, were in the central room even, but so, so late in the night and early in the day that there was no chance of interruption. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walon’s mouth moving on Kal made it impossible to concentrate, the heat from the fire at his back made him half-drowsy, and the quiet privacy of the night threatened to overwhelm him, to make him forget that they were creatures that walked in the unforgiving light of day; where all was laid bare and they were different people. Almost like having an affair, with themselves as much as with each other, the daytime illusions cast aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kal orgasmed it felt like the fire of a thousand suns bursting behind his eyes, under his skin, the final interruption of years without another’s touch. He was lonely as much as he missed sex, and it made him savor the nature of laying with a man he’d once considered an enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walon wiped his mouth and sat back on his heels to look Kal in the eye. &lt;&lt;Come to bed with me,&gt;&gt; he said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;Alright,&gt;&gt; said Kal back to him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If u enjoyed feel free to leave a comment! I always love hearing ppl's thoughts on my work :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>